TORNEIO INTERANIME
by The Great Sayaman
Summary: É um torneio entre personagens de vários animes, para saber qual é o mais forte de todos.


Essa é minha 1.ª fic... é o torneio q ancontecerá no planeta e virão muitos personagens d outros animes p/lutar e provar quem realmente é o mais forte...

Resumo: Trata-se do Torneio de Artes Marciais de todos os animes p/saber quem é o melhor d todos...

Todos os guerreiros Z estavam treinando quando Goku recebeu um telefonema:

Alguém: Goku? É vc? Gostaria de dizer q vai ter um Torneio de Artes Marciais Interanime! Vc vai?

Goku: Contra quem? Nós mesmos? Não! Isso já perdeu a graça!

Alguém: Mas não é contra vcs mesmos! São outros participantes...

Goku: Quem? Cell? Freeza? Boo?

Alguém: Não! São guerreiros de outros animes...

Goku: Tá bom! Onde e quando vai ser?

Alguém: Vai ter um sorteio para saber onde será! Vai ser daqui um mês!

Goku: Tá! Nós todos vamos!

Alguém: Não! Só pode ir quatro pessoas!

Goku?

Alguém: Esquece, até lá!

Alguém desliga o telefone.

Goku: Vai ter um novo torneio de artes marciais! Quem vai?

Todos: Isso perdeu a graça!

Goku: Não! É contra pessoas de outros planetas... mas só pode ir quatro de nós...

Vegeta: Eu vou! Nenhum inseto insolente de outro planeta pode derrotar o príncipe dos Sayajins!

Future Trunks: Eu tb vou!

Alguém: Eu vou gostar de ir...

Goku (SSJ1): Cell! Ninguém quer que vc chegue mais perto!

Cell: Calma! Eu só quero ir pro torneio...

Goku (dando risada): Vc quer ir? Que piada!

Cell: Pô... Só vai gente boa... bem q um mau seria bom...

Goku: Tá bom, droga, vc vai com a gente...

Enquanto isso, nos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

Eles tb receberam o telefone...

Ikki: Não, Shun... vc não vai...

Shun (chorando...): Nâo, eu v-v-vou!

Ikki: Mas Shun...

Seya: O que vc tá fazendo, Hyoga?

Hyoga: Vou a mãe de santo para conversar com o Crystal...

Seya: Pra quê? A gente não vai...

Hyoga: Não enche...

No centro...

Hyoga: Dá pra baixar o Crystal aí?

Mãe-de-santo: Quem é vócê?

Hyoga cai para trás.

Hyoga: Baixa o Crystal agora!

Mãe-de-santo (batendo na mesa): VEM! VEM! CRYSTAL!VEM!

...Crystal (no além): O que vc quer?

Hyoga: Mestre, poderia me ajudar a vencer o torneio Interanime?

Crystal (no além): O q vc quer?

Hyoga: Queria q vc me treinasse...

Crystal (no além): Vc é algum tipo de idiota? Não tá vendo q estou morto?

Hyoga cai para trás.

Hyoga: Mas vc sabe q nesse anime todo mundo arruma um jeito de reviver!

Crystal cai para trás.

Hyoga: Pô, vai me ajudar ou não?

Crystal: É... quem sabe! Mas EU vou nesse torneio!

Hyoga: Mas...

Crystal: Nada de mas! Eu vou e acabou... olha só, rimou!

Todos caem para trás.

Ikki: Falta um!

Alguém: Eu vou!

Seya: Dócrates! Mas vc tá morto!

Dócrates: Se Crystal pode reviver, tenho meus direitos!

E no Pokémon...

A mesma coisa...

Ash: Eu quero ir sozinho!

Misty: Não, seu metido! Eu quero a minha bicicleta e vou te seguir até no inferno se for preciso!

Brock: Lá tem muita mulher bonita!

Misty: Não enche...

Ash: Deve ter...

Misty: Seus tontos, faltam duas pessoas!

Alguém: Prepare-se para encrenca!

Alguém: Encrenca em dobro!

Alguém: Para proteger o mundo da devastação!

Ash: Ai, droga, esse lema idiota de novo!

Equipe Rocket cai para trás.

Jesse: Eu vou nesse campeonato! Eu não pude deixar de ouvir vcs falando sobre isso, pq estavam gritando q nem doido, e essa é a minha chance de ficar rica e famosa, como eu sempre quis.

James: Eu tb vou!

Ash (pensando): O Gary é mais chato que eles, talvez não é má idéia eles irem com a gente...

Misty (sussurrando): E aí, Ash?

Ash: Tá bom, vcs podem ir...

E depois de muitos telefonemas, esta é a lista de participantes:

DBZ: Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks e Cell

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Ikki, Shun, Crystal e Dócrates.

Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Jesse e James.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi, Téa, Pégasus e May.

Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka e Mihoshi.

BeyBlade: Tyson, Max, Kai e Boris.

Inu Yasha: Inu Yasha, Miroke, Sango e Kagome.

(!) E graças a um engano... Super Mario Bros.: Mario, Luigi, Bowser e Wario.

Narrador: Olá, amigos! Hoje é! É! O Torneio Interanime de artes marciais! De DBZ, Goku!

Torcida: Goku! Goku! Goku!

Narrador: Tb tem Veeeegeta!

Torcida: Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!

Narrador: Veio tb Fuuuuuture Trunks!

Torcida (garotas): Lindo! Lindo!

Narrador: E Cell!

Torcida:... Uuuuuuuuuuuu! Seu vilão de merda!

Narrador: De Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Ikki!

Torcida: Ikki! Ikki!

Narrador: Veio tb Shun!

Torcida: Chorão! Chorão!

Shun (chorando): Parem com i-i-i-isso!

Narrador: Direto do além, Cryyyyyystal!

Torcida:...

Narrador: Dócrates!

Torcida: ...

Narrador: De Pokémon, Ash!

Torcida: Ash! Ash! Ash!

Narrador: Misty!

Torcida: Misty! Misty! Misty!

Narrador: Veio tb Jeeesse e James!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeh!

Narrador: De Yu-gi-oh, Yugi!

Torcida: Yugi! Yugi!

Narrador: Pégasus!

Torcida: Uuuuuuuuuu!

Narrador: May!

Torcida:...

Narrador: E Téa!

Torcida: Téa! Téa!

Narrador: De Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi, Ryoko e Aeka!

Ryoko: Sai, Aeka!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Narrador: E Mihoshi!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeeh!

Narrador: De BeyBlade, Tyson e Max!

Torcida: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Narrador: Kai e Boris!

Torcida: Kai traidor! Kai traidor!

Narrador: De Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha e Kagome!

Torcida: Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!

Narrador: Miroke e Sango!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Narrador: E graças ao engano, de Super Mario Bros. Mario e Luigi!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Narrador: Bowser!

Torcida: Bowser! Bowser!

Narrador: E Wario!

Torcida:...eeeh...

Narrador: Vamos começar o sorteio!

1.ª luta: Vegeta X Dócrates

2.ª luta: Shun X Boris

3.ª luta: Ash X Yugi

4.ª luta: F. Trunks X Wario

5.ª luta: Inu Yasha X Pégasus

6.ª luta: Tyson X Ryoko

7.ª luta: Mario X James

8.ª luta: Miroke X Mihoshi

9.ª luta: Jesse X Goku

10.ª luta: Crystal X Bowser

11.ª luta: Max X Kagome

12.ª luta: Luigi X Cell

13.ª luta: Kai X Sango

14.ª luta: Misty X Ikki

15.ª luta: Téa X Tenchi

16.ª luta: May X Sasami

No camarim...

Goku (sussurando p/Vegeta): Caramba! Só tem gente estranha aqui!

Vegeta: Não seja insolente! Vc é mais estranho...

Goku: Seu...

Inu Yasha: Ei Kagome, sente alguma presença da jóia de quatro almas?

Kagome: Não, ainda não!

Miroke: Quer ter um filho meu?

POF! Soco na cara de Miroke.

Aeka: Não vem q não tem! Tarado!

Ikki: Se vc chorar mais uma vez, nós vamos embora!

Shun (chorando...): 

para!

Inu Yasha: Q chorão!

Ikki: Pára de dar escândalo!

Mario: Q droga! A luta não vai começar?

Future Trunks: Tô com sono...

Goku: Ei, vc, tudo bem? Qual é seu nome?

Dócrates: Dócrates.

Goku! Sócrates? O jogador de futebol do Brasil? Cara, pq vc aparece para lutar e não para jogar bola?

Dócrates cai para trás.

Dócrates: É DÓCRATES! DÓ-CRA-TES!

Goku (com gota na testa): Q escandaloso!

Alguém: Vamos lá! Vegeta e Dócrates, na arena!

Vegeta: Já? Q bom! Minha vitória vai vim mais cedo!

Dócrates (nervoso): Metido!

Narrador: E, para "apitar a partida", o famoso juiz do Torneio de Artes Marciais de DBZ!

Juiz: E que começe!

Vegeta: Seu insolente! Vc vai morrer!

Dócrates: A única coisa q não me mata são ameaças. Principalmente de um baixinho testudo metido.

Vegeta (nervoso): Seu porco! Vai morrer! Big Bang Attack!

O golpe acerta Dócrates em cheio.

Dócrates: Vai morrer! Puunho de Hércules!

Torcida: Hahahahahahahaha!

O golpe passa bem longe...

Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!

Novamente o golpe acerta em cheio.

Dócrates: ah...ah... Punho de Hércules!

Desta vez o golpe acerta Vegeta.

Narrador: Vegeta está morrendo! Acho que a luta acabou!

Juiz: E o vencedor é... esperem! Vegeta está vivo!

Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!

Narrador: Agora Dócrates já era!

Juiz: E o vencedor é Vegeta!

Vegeta: Ninguém me vence! O Príncipe dos Sayajins!

De volta ao camarim...

Vegeta: "I am the champion..."

Goku: Deixa de ser metido só pq venceu o Sócrates!

Dócrates (todo estorado): DÓCRATES!

Goku (com gota na testa): Pq não morre logo?

Yugi: Q bando de gente nervosa! Vamos se acalmar...

Jesse: Cala a boca pirralho! Só tá calminho pq tem essas cartinhas!

Tyson: Eu curto mais a Dragoon!

Jesse: Guarda esse piãozinho q aqui é pra lutar!

Tyson: "Piãozinho" nada! É a Dragoon!

De repente Jesse e Tyson brigam no camarim...

POF! PAFT! POF!

Goku: Parem com isso! Tá todo mundo levando soco de graça! Parem!

Juiz: Houve mudanças! Se Jesse e Tyson estão brigando, nada mais justo q tornar a luta oficial!

Ryoko: Droga! Vou ter q lutar contra o Sayajin amigo do testudo baixinho...

Vegeta (nervoso): Sua insolente! Cala a boca antes q eu te machuque!

Goku: Aê Vegeta, vc anda muito piedoso...

Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!

Todos pensaram q foi na Ryoko, mas o golpe atingiu Goku...

Inu Yasha: Vamos Kagome! Vamos embora desse hospício!

Mario: Acho melhor ir embora tb...

Inu Yasha: Quem é vc?

Mario: Sou Mario!

Inu Yasha: Q Mario?

Mario: ...

Inu Yasha (nervoso): Tá! Já entendi! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE AL...

Kagome: Senta!

POF! Inu Yasha cai no chão.

Inu Yasha: Pq fez isso?

Kagome: Tadinho... nem falou nada...

Luigi: É um mais louco q outro! Vamo embora!

Alguém: Esperem! Ninguém vai embora!

Todos: Oooooh! É o...

Alguém: É isso aí! Sou o juiz e ordeno que parem com a bagunça... Shun e Boris, à arena, pelo amor de Deus!

Shun (chorando!): É m-m-minha v-v-vez! T-t-t-tchau i-i-i...

Ikki: Tchau, Shun.

Boris: Kai, veja meu triunfo para fazer o mesmo!

Juiz: Começa!

Shun: Corrente de Andrômeda!

Falhou!

Boris: Vai lá, capangas, peguem o idiota chorão!

Juiz: Pára tudo! É proibido vir ajuda! Ou eles vão embora ou Shun vence!

Boris: Vão embora! Eu me viro!

Shun: Correeeente de Andrômeda!

Acerta em cheio e prende Boris!

Boris: Droga! Capangaaaaaaas!

Juiz: Capangas, hein? Shun é o vencedor

Narrador: Mas q atitude mais idiota! Acabou a luta pq o Boris chamou capangas? O q é isso?

VIPTVUPT!

Boris: Hahahahaha! Prendi o juiz, agora acabo com vc!

BOOOOOOOOM! Uma grande explosão!

Goku: Pare! Ninguém mexe com o Juiz!

Juiz: A luta acabou! Shun vence...

Shun (caramba, chorando): Q bom! Eu venci! Sou o melhor...

No camarim...

Ash: Pikachu, pára com isso! Ai!

Misty: O q vc quer?

Miroke: Quer ter um filho meu?

POF! Soco na cara de Miroke.

Misty: Ash, pq fez isso?

Ash: Pq vc é mi... Pikachu, Choque do Trovão!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Miroke: Dzã! Isso dóe! Pq fez isso?

Ash: Já disse! Pq a Misty... Pikachu... POF! Soco na cara de Ash.

Misty: Pára antes q eu te dou um chute no saco!

Ash: Não! Não! Tá bom! Eu paro! Juro!

Misty: Bom mesmo...

Miroke: Então quer ter um filho meu?

POF! POF! Socos na cara de Miroke.

Misty (nervosa): O Ash já tava me enchendo as paciências e vc vem com esse papo?

Miroke: Caramba! Ainda bem q não vou lutar com ela!

Inu Yasha: Q saco! E essas lutas q não acabam...

Goku: Vegeta! Olha! A Chichi e a Bulma na arquibancada!

Vegeta: Q vc disse?

Goku: Olha lá! (gritando): Oi Chichi! Oi Bulma! POF! Golpe em Goku.

Vegeta: Q história é essa? Falando oi pra MINHA mulher? Insolente!

Bulma: Por isso q eu amo o Vegeta!

Yugi: Minha próxima luta vai ser contra esse tal de Ash... Mas o Mago Negro vai vencer!

Ash: Ei, vc aí, er... Yugi, vem cá um pouco...

Yugi: Q é?

Ash: Boa sorte e q vença o melhor!

Yugi: Tá!

Juiz: Vamo ver... os dois tem monstrinhos esquisitos então... (gritando): A luta vai ser entre OS MONSTROS dos dois!

Ash: Hey Pikachu, é a sua chance de mostrar q é o melhor...

Juiz: Quantos monstros vc tem?

Yugi: 40... 50...

Juiz: E vc?

Ash: 6!

Juiz: Então é 6 X 6!

Yugi: Droga... Agora vou ter q escolher só 6 pra duelar...

Téa: Ih, Yugi, só 6 monstros... mas vc é o melhor duelista, não tem nada a temer!

May: Vamo lá, Yugi... vence por todos nós...

Joe: É isso aí...

Yugi: Joe? Vc nem foi escolhido... O q tá fazendo aqui?

Joe: Te motivando, ingrato!

Juiz: A luta vai começar...

Yugi: Pera aí, nem escolhi os monstros... (pensando): Vai o Mago Negro, Guardião Celta, o Exodia, Dragão Supremo e... Dragão Branco q roubei do Kaiba... (falando): Já tá selecionado!

Juiz: Então, pra arena!

Ash: Tchau Misty, pena q o Brock não tá aqui...

Misty: Deve tá cantando as garotas da torcida!

Ash: É... tchau!

Juiz: Começa!

Yugi: YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Ash: Vai, Bayleef!

Bayleef: BAYBAY!

Yami Yugi: Eu invoco o Mago Negro!

Ash: Bayleef, folhas navalha!

Bayleef: BAAAAAY!

O golpe acerta Mago Negro...

Yami Yugi: Mago Negro! Ataque!

O golpe pega Bayleef, mas não faz nada?

Ash: Investida, Bayleef!

Bayleef: BAAAAAAYBAYBAY!

POF! O golpe dá uma "surra" em Mago Negro, que desmaia.

Juiz: 1 a 0! Continuem!

Ash: Vai, Kingler!

Kingler: KUK!

Yami Yugi: Eu invoco Exodia!

Ash: Kingler, Hidro Bomba!

Kingler: KUUUK!

Nossa! Exodia já morreu (e dizem q é a carta mais forte)...

Yami Yugi: Desisto... Vai Dragão Supremo!

(Obs do autor: As cartas do Yugi estão perdendo pq tem pontos de atk e de def, Pokémon não tem nada disso, aí mata todos os bicho facinho...)

Ash: Vai, Corsola da Misty!

Narrador: O q? Ash pegou um Corsola emprestado! Mas o bicho não vai obedecer...

Ash: Corsola, ataca, droga! ATACA!

Yami Yugi: Supremo, manda ele pros ares...

KATAPLOFTBOOOOOOM! Sem chances para Corsola! Supremo venceu!

Juiz: 2 a 1! Vamo, continua!

Ash: Droga, já era... vai, Onix do Brock!

Narrador: O q faz Ash pegar Pokémons emprestado se ele tem o suficiente? Isso é estranho... parece até combinado...

Comentarista: Pera lá! O Onix do Brock já passou tanto tempo com Ash q conhece ele e obedece!

Yami Yugi: Supremoooooooooooo!

Juiz: Parem a luta! Voltem para o camarim q vou checar esses monstrinhos... vi coisa errada neles...

Narrador: O q faz um juiz tão experiente parar a luta no meio dela?

No camarim...

Ash: Q droga! Não acredito q pararam a luta no meio dela!

Goku: Q má sorte, garotos!

Yugi: Pô... tava perdendo mesmo! Esses bichos só são bons no Yu-gi-oh!...

Goku: Não são não! É q o autor...

Lucas: Fica quieto e não conta o fim da história!

Goku: Tá bom... pra falar a verdade eu nem sei o final... mas, é bom a gente continuar...

Juiz: Yugi é o vencedor!

Todos: O Q?

Ash: Ah, não, perdi em outro campeonato... buáááááá!

Misty: Ash, calma, foi só um campeonato, vc pode continuar a sua jornada agora...

Ash: Não, não é só um campeonato, é um ficcampeonato! Todos viram minha derrota...

Juiz: É proibido pegar monstrinhos emprestados... desculpe Ash...

Yugi: Caramba, Lucas, poderia ter deixado eu vencer de outro jeito...

Lucas: Ah, é? Então tá...

Juiz: Esperem... Ash é o vencedor! São as cartinhas que têm problema, eu me confundi...

Yugi: Lucas... seu idiota... Téa, Joe, vamos embora!

Lucas: Eu criei a história, vcs não vão!

Goku: Agora é a próxima luta!

Juiz: Future Trunks e Wario! À arena!

Narrador: Vamo lá! Trunks, o filho de Vegeta, com certeza não tá vendo ELE MESMO lutando contra um homem q nem é anime...

Comentarista: Era pra ser Digimon, mas o telefone caiu errado e foi parar no castelo de Princesa Toadstool...

Juiz: Começa!

F. Trunks: Não vou ter pena de vc!

Wario: Caramba! Essa espada é das fortes... tenho medo de morrer...

Narrador: Olha só! O malvado Wario... com medinho de morrer... tadinho... ENTÃO PQ VEIO AQUI, MEDROSO?

Wario fica estranho...

Wario: Hehehehehe! Vou vencer!

Narrador: Incrível! Wario se transforma e... parte para o ataque!

Mas o golpe não tem efeito em um Sayajin.

F. Trunks: Toma isso!

VOOOP!

Narrador: Ops... um barulho de corte... será que...?

Wario: Não! Não morri! Hehehehe! Foi só o boné!

F. Trunks: Agora, vc não vai ter a mesma sorte!

VOOOP!

Narrador: Nossa! Essa foi feia e ...

Todos: MEU DEUS!

Narrador: BLEEEEERGH! BLEEEEERGH!

Lucas: O narrador não pode dizer nada, mas como eu criei a história, vou falar o mesmo que ele falaria. MEU DEUS! Wario está cortado feio e... a luta acabou!

Juiz: ARGH! Então o vencedor é Fuuuuuture Trunks!

Future Trunks manda um beijo pra câmera e diz, em voz alta:

F. Trunks: Te amo muito!

Todos? Hã?

No camarim...

Vegeta: Q foi ? Pq mandou beijos? P/quem q foi?

F. Trunks: P/Kátia...

Ash: Pqp! Minha próxima luta é contra esse cara! Vou morrer tb!

Alguém (pensando): Haha... tá começando a ficar interessante... mas é só esperar a hora certa e... todos vão se ferrar!

BOOOOM! Uma explosão e muita fumaça vindos da arena!

Goku: Vamo lá! Aconteceu alguma coisa!

James: Mr. James tá aqui pra triunfar!

Chichi: Não... não pode ser... JAMES BOND? Não acredito! (gritando): Me dá um autógrafo! James! Jaaaaames!

James cai para trás.

James: É JAMES! SÓ JAMES! O DA EQUIPE ROCKET!

Goku: Não! Caiam fora! Eu não agüentava quando era na TV, agora o Lucas traz Rocket Power aqui? Não! Vão embora! VÃO EMBORA!

Equipe Rocket cai para trás.

Equipe Rocket: NÃO! É SÓ ROCKET! RO-CKET!

Goku: Ufa! Q alívio!

Meowth: Sintam alívio agora, pq vamos capturar todos os poderes se eu...

PLICT!

De repente um aspirador gigante começa a sugar o poder de todos!

Sayajins, Cavaleiros de Bronze, Pokémons e Youkais começam a sofrer!

Mas, de repente, o balão da Equipe Rocket se destróe, deixando todos com seus poderes d volta...

Goku: Quem fez isso?

Mario: Eu não tenho superpoder!

Todos: Mario! Mario! Mario!

Juiz: Inu Yasha e Maximilian Pégasus! Arena JÁ!

Narrador: Olha lá, agora é Inu Yasha versus Maximilian Pégasus!

Comentarista: Pégasus não tem nada de forte!

Juiz: Começa JÁ!

Inu Yasha: O q vc pode me fazer?

Pégasus: Eu paguei um tal de Sesshomaru para vim te matar! Contente?

Inu Yasha: O Q? SESSHOMARU? AQUELE DESGRAÇADO... VEM, SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru: Irmão, q bom te ver! PASSA A TETSUSAIGA JÁ!

Inu Yasha: Prefiro morrer! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!

Sesshomaru: Q morra então! Há!

Dá um empate horrível, o centro da arena explode e...

Sesshomaru: Agora eu venço!

Juiz: Esperem! Inu Yasha e Sesshomaru estão de pé! Mas Maximilian Pégasus desmaiou na explosão! E como a luta era ELE contra Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha vence!

Sesshomaru: Droga! Agora eu vou embora!

Inu Yasha: Pode ir, perdedor! Eu venci! Eu venci!

Kagome: Graaaaande Inu Yasha!

Shipo: Inu Yasha! Vc é o máximo!

No camarim...

Tyson: Vamo lá, Dragoon! Vamo vence!

Ryoko (bêbada): Scuta qui, garootoooo... eeeeu vo vence, tá?

Juiz: Começa logo! Ei... não pode ter gente bêbada aqui! Tyson vence por BNPL!

Goku: Q é isso?

Juiz: BÊBADOS NÃO PODEM LUTAR!

Tava pra começar a luta entre Mario e James, quando...

Alguém: Já!

KABOOOOM! Q explosão forte!

Babidi: Vamo por o plano... já!

D repente, Babidi lança um tipo de "lavagem cerebral" nos personagens de animes...

Babidi: Agora, um de cada anime se tornará Majin, ou seja, me servirá até morrer!

DBZ: Majin Vegeta (q novidade...)

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Majin Shun?

Pokémon: Peraí, não tem ninguém!

Misty: Desconfio...

Yu-gi-oh: Majin Téa?

BeyBlade: Majin Max!

Inu Yasha: Majin Miroke?

Tenchi Muyo: Majin Ryoko!

Super Mario: Majin Wario!

Mario: Peraí! Majin Wario? Vô pensar direito...

Babidi: Agora os bonzinhos precisam procurar as esferas do dragão...

Goku: Q moleza! Faço isso de olhos vendados!

Babidi: Não, seu tonto, me deixa terminar de falar... São uma em cada planeta...

Todos: O Q?

Babidi: É... boa viagem!

Todos os bons se reuniram e conversaram sobre como ir aos planetas.

Bulma: Eu faço uma nave!

Todos: Valeu, Bulma!

Bulma: Calma ê! Preciso da ajuda de todos!

DEPOIS DE MUUUUITO TEMPO...

Bulma: Tá pronto! Vamo lá!

E foram todos se dirigindo a galáxia ANIME, onde estaria as oito (uma a mais) esferas do dragão...

PLANETA 1 – O PLANETA TSUFURUJIN

Chegando lá...

Goku: Caramba! Isso aqui tá deserto!

Cell: Os SAYAJINS atacaram aqui! Talvez seja por isso!

Goku (pensando): Agora q adicionou uma esfera a mais pq o criador quis, como vamo acha-las a tempo dos nossos amigos não se tornarem exército de Babidi?

Majin Vegeta: Olá, Kakarotto!

Goku: Vegeta? Q faz aqui nesse fim de mundo?

Majin Vegeta: Olha o q tá no meu bolso...

E tira uma esfera do dragão.

Goku: Achou isso primeiro?

Majin Vegeta: Lute comigo e eu dou a esfera pra esses insetos!

E começa a luta, enquanto Yugi pega a esfera e entra na nave com os outros. E deixou Goku lá.

PLANETA 2 – O PLANETA YOUKAI

Inu Yasha: Nosso planeta! Q bom ficar aqui!

Kagome: Mas tá deserto... Cadê o Shipo e o Miroke?

Inu Yasha: O Shipo eu não sei, mas o Miroke tá Majin... ei! Tô sentindo uma presença... é o Miroke!

Kagome: Miroke! Cadê vc?

Inu Yasha: Ele deve tá planejando um ataque surpresa...

Miroke: Luta comigo, Inu Yasha?

Inu Yasha: Claro q sim! Kagome, pega essa bola d futebol e sai daqui!

Foram embora, deixando Inu Yasha e Miroke sozinhos.

PLANETA 3 – PLANETA POKÉMON

Ninguém tá Majin no Pokémon, então pegaram a esfera e foram embora.

PLANETA 4 – PLANETA KIDO

Ikki: Esse lugar... o Shun deve estar por aqui... Shun! Shuuuuuun!

Shun: Irmão...

Ikki: Vamo embora!

Shun (chorando): Não, irm-m-mão! Pára de dar ordens em mim!

Ikki: Chorando de novo, Shun?

Shun (risadinha): Choro falso, irmão. Agora todos vão ficar presos!

E usa a Corrente de Andrômeda na nave, mandando ela pros ares. Mas, como o Yugi pôde usar uma cartinha (lhe veio Maldição do Dragão na cabeça) a mesma pôde agarrar a nave.Mas como o bicho realmente é a MALDIÇÃO do dragão, caiu antes e foi tb Maldição do Dragão pros ares.

Yugi: Nããããão! Minha Maldição do Dragão... Vc vai pagar por isso!

Ikki: Shun, dá logo a esfera p/eles e luta comigo!

Shun: Irmão! Q bom! Então...

Shun finge q vai lançar a esfera pra Yugi, mas pega ela com a corrente e dá um golpe no Fênix.

Ikki: Seu traidor! Vai pagar por isso!

Tyson: Temos OUTRO traidor conosco...

Kai:...

Ikki: Aaaave Fênix!

"Sem querer", Ikki mata Shun.

Ikki (chorando!): Não, Shun, não morre, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

F. Trunks: Calma! A gente usa as esferas do dragão p/revivê-lo...

Yugi: E a nave?

Sasami: Eu tenho a Ryo-okhi da Ryoko... ainda bem q já cresceu o suficiente p/virar nave!

Todos: Hã?

De repente, Ryo-okhi se transforma em nave e leva todos ao próximo planeta, menos Ikki, q ficou se lamentando no planeta Kido.

PLANETA 5 – O PLANETA MUYO

Sasami: Tenchi, vamo ficar aqui! A Ryoko...

Ryoko (com saquê na mão esquerda): Huuuuum, chegou o jantar!

Sasami: Me dá a esfera! Já!

Ryoko (bêbada):Tó!

Ryoko joga a esfera na cara da Sasami, q fica com raiva e vai pra cima...

Sasami: Sua nojenta!

Ryoko lança vários poderes contra todos...

Yugi: Vamo embora logo!

Sasami: Ei! Não me deixem aqui! Essa bêbada loca vai me matar...

Ryoko lançou poderes em Sasami, mas ninguém viu o q aconteceu...

Yugi: Espero q ela esteja viva...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Tyson: Ih, acho q depois disso, não tá viva não...

PLANETA 6 – O PLANETA SAYAJIN

Yugi: Olha é o planeta de Goku e cia.!

F. Trunks: Eu moro aqui! Peraí q vou ver minha noiva...

Yugi: Aê, garanhão... quem é?

F. Trunks: Vc não conhece... A Kátia!

Yugi: A Ryoko ia gostar dela! (pensando): haha, Katiaça! (falando): nós vamos passear e procurar o vilão daqui...

Chegam na casa de Goku q, estranhamente, estava lá...

Goku: Olá! Se não são a turma do Torneio?

Yugi: Goku? Vc não tava na luta com o Vegeta?

Goku: É... mas ele se teleportou pro planeta dele...

Yugi: Planeta Sayajin?

Goku: É...É... acho q é isso...

Yugi: É ONDE A GENTE TÁ, IDIOTA!

Gohan: Quem q berrou, papai?

Goten: Eu tava dormindo...

Goku: Olha, Yugi, meus dois filhos...

Alguém: Caramba, hein pai, sempre me esquece...

Goku: Ah, taí o filho q NUNCA APARECEU NO DBZ...

Alguém: É claro! EU sou o autor da história, e tb sou seu filho nela...

Goku: Nome dele é Lucas

Yugi: Taí o idiota q me fez perder pro Ash!

Lucas: Do q vc tá falando?

Yugi: Goku, CADÊ A ESFERA?

Goku: Desculpe, mas eu não sei! Procure por outra pessoa...

Yugi: E vc, Lucas, vem com a gente...

Lucas: Pq?

Yugi: Pq sim! (pensando): COMO vou me vingar?

E todos foram caminhando, até q ouviram...

Alguém: AAAAAAAH! SOCOOOOOORROOOOOO!

Lucas: Essa voz é do Future Trunks!

Yugi: Como vc sabe?

Lucas: Não vô te responder pra não te ofender...

Yugi: METIIIIDO!

Lucas: Olha lá a casa do Trunks!

Yugi: Trunks! Trunks!

Lucas: Oh meu deus!

F. Trunks: Foi...foi... o Majin Vegeta! E... epa! CADÊ MINHA NOIVA?

Lucas: Do nada ela sumiu...

Future Trunks pensou na Kátia e se teleportou...

Só q ele foi parar no castelo de Babidi...

DO LADO DELA!

F. Trunks: Tá tudo bem?

Kátia: Não! Aquele puto desgraçado me pegou!

F. Trunks: Eu vou te salvar!

De volta ao povo...

Lucas: Eu sei onde tá a esfera!

Yugi: Como vc sabe?

Lucas: É q a Bulma me fez um Radar do Dragão!

Yugi: É bom achar logo...

Lucas: Pq? O q vc vai fazer?

Yugi: Nada! (pensando): quem, Exodia ou Dragão Supremo?

Lucas: Achei!

Pegaram a esfera e foram em busca da próxima...

Sango: Esperem! Pq vc, Lucas, me colocou pra falar só agora?

Lucas: É q te esqueci...

Sango: Idiota!

Lucas: Ei! Fui eu q te colocou aqui! Não reclama ou vc poderia tá procurando partes da jóia de quatro almas!

Sango: Tá bom... só me comvenceu pq vc é uma graçinha!

Lucas cai para trás.

Lucas: Vamo continua, pq o tempo tá acabando...

PLANETA 7 – PLANETA BEYSTADIUM

Esse nome pq o planeta tem a forma de um beystadium gigante..

Tyson: Eu cato a esfera e luto com o MadMax, enquanto vcs pegam a esfera e vão ao planeta último...

Lucas: Cuidado, Tyson, o Kai e o Ray tão aqui tb...

Tyson: Hey MadMax, dá a esfera e luta comigo...

MadMax: Tó...

MadMax dá a esfera pra Lucas e luta contra o Tyson...

Tyson: Vai Lucas, leva essa esfera embora!

Lucas: Tchau...

E o Future Trunks?

F. Trunks: Vamo embora, Kátia! Ainda bem q vc tá viva!

Kátia: Te amo!

Lucas (interronpendo): Isso daqui não é romance! Vamo logo embora do castelo do Babidi!

Kátia: Eh, Lucas, vc seeempre atrapalha... (pensando): Pq ele mora na mesma cidade q eu?

PLANETA 8 – THE YU-GI-OH PLANET

Yugi: Téa? Cadê vc?

Téa: Yugi? Tá todo mundo pensando q EU sou a majin, MAS É O JOE!

Yugi: Joooooooe?

Joe lança a esfera pra Lucas.

Joe: Vamo duelar Yugi? Pra ver se vc é o melhor mesmo!

Yugi: Tá! (p/Lucas e cia.) Vão embora! Não temos tempo!

Lucas e cia. chega ao Sheng Long.

Lucas: Ei Sheng Long, vc pode tirar... POF! Socos em Lucas.

Lucas: Quem fez isso?

Ash: Hahahahahaha!

Misty: Não, Ash...

Majin Ash: Siiim! Eu tava Majin o tempo inteiro! Só q o boné ajudou a vcs não perceberem! Agora, vou pedir q Sheng Long me deixe mais poderoso...

Sheng Long: Seu desejo será realizado!

Majin Ash: HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Majin Ash (SSJ3): Q merda de bom! Super Sayajin 3! Ash Super Sayajin 3! Q felicidade! POF! TUM! SPLAFT!

Do nada...

Mario: Eu salvei vcs! Me devem essa!

Lucas: Mario! Vc é muito loco! Eu gosto pacas de vc!

Lucas: Sheng Long, pode tirar o "Majin" de todos?

Sheng Long: Seu desejo será realizado...

UPLIFTMOFOPARTYPLAM!

De repente, todos, inclusive Lucas e Kátia, se vêem no Torneio...

Juiz: O q houve? Ficamos dias esperando vcs!

Vegeta: Seu insolente! O Babidi quase dominou o mundo, e vc vem com esses papos?

Juiz: Vamo continuar o torneio...

Mario: Ih, é a minha luta agora!

Luigi: Vai Mario!

Juiz: Vamo lá, Mario e James... Pra arena!

Narrador: Depois d um inprevisto, o torneio finalmente irá continuar!

Juiz: E que começe JÁ!

Mario: Q tipo de poder vc tem?

James: Isso!

PLICT!

D repente, Mario começa a sentir muita dor, ninguém sabe pq.

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

James: Haha! Agora vc vai morrer!

Jesse: Seu safado! Tá usando a minha máquina contra ele! Me dá isso aqui!

POF! POF! POF! Muitos socos em James.

James: Sua idiota! Pq fez isso?

Jesse: A máquina é minha, não sua!

Juiz: Pára tudo! Q história é essa d máquina? Não pode usar máquinas aqui!

James: Cala a boca!

PLICT!

Agora, lança uma rede no juiz, deixando ele completamente imobilisado...

Juiz: Isso-isso não vale! Mario é o vencedor!

James: Q desgraçeira! O q vou fazer agora? (pensando): Se a Jesse me atrapalhou, nada mais justo d eu atrapalhar ela!

No camarim...

Jesse: Quem é vc?

Goku: Meu nome é Goku!

Jesse: Não, idiota, QUEM é vc?

Goku: Um sayajin...

Jesse: Posso ver seu poder?

Goku: Kaaaaaaameeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeeee-HAAAAAAAAAA!

KATATABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Q explosão! Não sei como ninguém morreu!

Jesse: Ai caramba! Q poder! Esse "kamerhamer-ha" é muito poderoso!

Goku: É KAMEHAME-HA!

Juiz: Chega d brincadeira! Goku e Jesse, para Arena!

Narrador: Taí o campeão de Artes Marciais, oooooooooo Go-ku!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Juiz: Começa!

Goku: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Jesse: Não! Por favor! (gritando): James! Meowth! Traz o balão pra cá já!

Goku: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Jesse: PELO AMOR DE DEUS! CADÊ O BALÃO?

Goku:Haaaaaaaaaaaa...

Jesse: É melhor eu começar a rezar...

Goku se transforma em Super Sayajin 1.

Goku (SSJ1): Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Jesse: Nossa! Q cabelo bonito! Ah, vo morrer...

Goku se transforma em Super Sayajin 2.

Goku (SSJ2): HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ai! Pegou até aqui!

Juiz: O vencedor é Goku!

Narrador: Falando sério, TAVA NA CARA!

No camarim...

Vegeta: Pq vc exagerou, Kakarotto?

Goku: Ah, queria garantir q eu ia vencer...

Vegeta: P/q? Vc pode ser menos forte q eu, mas não quer dizer q vc é um fracote, COMPARADO A ELA.

Goku: O Q? TÁ DIZENDO Q SOU FRACOTE?

Vegeta: Isso vc sempre foi...

Inu Yasha: Esses manés só sabe brigar...

Goku: EU SEMPRE FUI? PQ NÃO LUTA COMIGO?

Vegeta: Eu ia vence mesmo... Big Ban...

Goku: Kameham...

POF! PAF! Socos em Vegeta e Goku.

Sango, Kagome, Ryoko, Aeka, Mihoshi, Misty, Jesse, Téa e May: Querem destruir a gente? Parem com isso!

Goku: Ai meu deus! Só faltava essa!

Vegeta: Essa o q?

Goku: CLUBE DA LULUZINHA.

Todos caem pra trás.

Vegeta (com gota na testa): Deixa d ser insolente! Pára de falar asneiras!

Ash: Ah, q bom, ainda vai demorar pra mim lutar d novo...

Juiz: Miroke e Mihoshi! Vamo lá! PRA ARENA!

Mihoshi: Ah, eu nem apareci na história ainda... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ryoko: Ai, q frescurenta!

Narrador: Vamo começa mais uma luta!

Juiz: Começa!

Miroke: Buraco do vento!

Mas o buraco do vento estava machucado, e quase suga o próprio Miroke.

Miroke: Ai! Droga de buraco do vento! Então vou usar a minha técnica secreta!

Mihoshi: Q técnica?

Miroke: É SECRETA!

Mihoshi cai pra trás.

Mihoshi: Vou usar minhas prórias mãos!

POF! POF! POF! POF! TUM! POF! AAAAAI! POF!

POF! POF! AAAAAAI! POF! POF! TUM!

Miroke: Aaaaai!

Mihoshi: Aaaaai!

Narrador: Q luta! Os dois estão apanhando!

POF! POF! POF!

Narrador: Até o juiz tomou uma!

Juiz: Quem foi o idiota?

Miroke: BURAAAAACO DO VEEEEENTO!

Narrador: O buraco está sugando tudo, mas... OLHA SÓ! NARAK ESTÁ NA TORCIDA! O Q É AQUILO? PARECE... UMA COLMÉIA!

Muitas abelhas venenosas são sugadas por Miroke!

Miroke: Não! De novo não!

Mas Mihoshi "ama" abelhas, então TENTOU sair correndo, mas tropeçou, aí as abelhas picaram ela tb...

Mihoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOCOOOOOORROOOOOOOO!

Mihoshi foi nocauteada.

Miroke se joga no chão, pq está passando muito mal.

Juiz: Pelas condições, Miroke é o vencedor!

Miroke: E-eu... v-v-venci?

Miroke desmaia.

No camarim...

Bowser (ele pode falar nessa história): A próxima luta é minha!

Crystal: Pena q o Hyoga não tá aqui (lembrando): #Hyoga: Pô, vai me ajudar ou não?

Crystal: É... quem sabe! Mas EU vou nesse torneio!# (falando): é... era pro Hyoga vim aqui, mas eu sacaniei ele... (lembrando): #Crystal: Fica aí q eu vou na padaria... Hyoga: Vai demorar muito? Crystal: Não#

Mario: Isso daqui tá ficando mais entediante a cada momento!

Yugi: Aê Lucas, melhora a história ou ninguém vai ler ela...

Inu Yasha: Eu só queria saber quem foi q ligou pra casa da Kagome...

Mario: Alguém tb ligou pro castelo da Peach (p/quem não sabe, Peach é a mesma coisa q princesa)...

Juiz: Crystal e Bowser! Vamo lutá!

Narrador: Vai começar mais uma luta!

Narrador: Bowser tem o poder das estrelas de energia, e Crystal é o mestre de Hyoga!

Comentarista: É, mas, Bowser solta fogo, e no gelo... entendeu a piada? Fogo... no gelo...

Narrador: Vamo deixar piadas sem graça de lado! O fato é q a luta vai começar!

Juiz: Começa!

Bowser: WWWWWWAAAAAAAUUUURRRRRGGGGGGG

Um ataque meio lança-chamas! Crystal está queimado!

Crystal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ISSO DÓE PRA CARAMBA!

Narrador: E vcs perceberam q NINGUÉM falou palavrão até agora?

Comentarista: O autor tava dizendo q esqueceu!

Bowser: WWWWAAAAUUURRRGGGG!

Outro lança-chamas!

Crystal: PÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE!

O pó congela Bowser, q escapa facilmente.

Bowser: WWWAAAURRRGGGG!

Crystal: PÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Ficou nisso por um bom tempo.

Narrador: Bowser está bem machucado... o q é isso? Shurikens de estrela?

Comentarista: Eis as "Estrelas de Energia"!

Crystal começa a rebater os Shurikens.

Narrador: Nossa! Q virada!

Comentarista: Usando seu "Pó de Diamante" o Crystal começa a jogar os Shurikens de volta para Bowser!

Bowser: WWWWAAAAAUUUURRRGGG!

Crystal: Isso dóe pra caramba!

Crystal não agüenta mais! A luta acabou!

Juiz: O vencedor é Bowser!

Torcida: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

No camarim...

Bowser: Eu venci! Q bom!

Mario: Aê Bowser! Agora só falta o Luigi...

Tyson: Aê Max, sua próxima luta é contra a jabiraca! Vc vai vence!

POF! POF! POF! POF! Muitos socos em Tyson.

Kagome (tremendo de raiva): JABIRACA É A SUA MÃE!

Ryoko: Eles se sentem só pq tem esses piãozinhos de merda...

Todos de BeyBlade: NÃO É PIÃOZINHO! É BEYBLADE!

Kagome: Uma flechada nessas bostas e eles perdem!

Tyson: O q acontece é q eu gan-nhei!

Ryoko: Pq o juiz é ladrão!

Tyson: Não! Pq a Ryoko tava bêbada!

Kagome: Eu não bebo! Não dá pra nenhum de vcs escaparem agora!

Juiz: Max e Kagome! Pra arena!

Narrador: Só p/causa dos piãozinhos eles se sentem! Até demais!

Todos de BeyBlade: MERDA! É BEYBLADE! NÃO É PIÃOZINHO! É BEYBLADE! BEYBLADE!

Juiz: Começa!

Max: Vai Draciel!

Kagome: Vai Draciel, é? Então toma!

Narrador: Incrível! A Higurashi tirou um arco-e-flecha da bolsa!

Max: Pra defesa, Draciel!

Kagome: Eu sempre achei o desenho um roubo, pq as BeyBlade nem obedece... eu tenho uma e ela não faz o q eu mando!

Todos de BeyBlade cai pra trás.

VUPT!

Narrador: O q? A Higurashi lançou uma flecha na Draciel?

Comentarista: Não, foi no Max!

Max: A-ai! Q dor!

Max cai no chão e desmaia, pq em BeyBlade não existe luta corporal.

Juiz: A vencedora é Kagome!

No camarim...

Cell: Vou agora! Agora sou eu!

Goku: Se vc absorver o cara, eu te mato, tá compreendido?

Cell: Ah, vc tem medo!

Goku (sussurando p/Vegeta): Eu sabia q não ia ser uma boa trazer ele c/a gente...

Vegeta (gritando): VC É INSOLENTE DEMAIS! ISSO EU SABIA DESDE O INÍCIO! É Q VC É MUITO INSOLENTE!

Inu Yasha: Só tem gente loca nesse hospício!

Luigi: Ouviu o q eu ouvi irmão? O cara aí é mau e tb absorve os outros! Tô morto!

Mario: Tó! Usa o poder das estrelas p/te melhorar!

Luigi: Valeu irmão!

Juiz: Luigi e Cell! Vão lutar agora!

Kagome: Acho q o irmão do Mario não tem a menor chance...

Inu Yasha: Deixa de ser assim! Eles nem são do mesmo anime q a gente...

Narrador: Será q Luigi vai conseguir? Acho q não...

Juiz: Começa!

Cell: Há!

POF! Um chute em Luigi.

Cell: Agora, vou te absorver e aumentar meus poderes!

Quando Cell falou em aumentar os poderes, Luigi lembrou das Estrelas de Energia, e resolveu usá-las...

Luigi: Heeeeeeiha!

D repente, uma luz vem do centro da arena...

...E Luigi fica bem mais poderoso!

Luigi: Há!

POF!

Luigi: Há! Há! Há! Há!

POF! POF! POF! POF! Muitos ataques no Cell.

Mas Cell usa um golpe de sorte... q d nada adianta!

D repente, Cell desmaia, do nada.

Juiz: O vencedor é Luigi!

Camarim...

Kai:...

Sango: E vc, senhor piãozinho, não fala nada?

Kai (nervoso): SENHOR PIÃOZINHO É A PTA Q TE PARIU!

Sango (nervosa): NÃO VEM ZOAR MINHA MÃE, SEU VIADINHO!

Juiz: E q começe a luta!

Kai: Vai Dranzer!

Sango: Há!

Narrador: A Dranzer do Kai se destruiu!... Mas o Kai ainda está de pé! A luta continua!

Sango: Agora é a sua vez de morrer, pirralho do Pião!

Kai (loco de raiva): PIRRALHO DO PIÃO É O SE C!

Narrador: A briga q se originou no camarim continua!

Sango (nervosa): SEU PIVETE FILHO DA PTA! VC VAI MORRER!

Narrado: Kai parte pra cima, mas ele NÃO sabia q Sango era EXTERMINADORA DE YOUKAIS... e Youkais são BEM mais poderosos q o Kai...

Comentarista: Haha...youKAI... Hahahaha!

Narrador: Pelo Amor! Pára com essas piadas sem graça!

Narrador: Sango usa seu boomerang... e acerta Kai em cheio! Ele perdeu!

Comentarista: Ela sempre foi exterminadora de youKAIs...

Narrador: Mais uma e vc...

No camarim...

Kai: Aquela desgraçada... ai! Tá doendo!

Misty: Ash, eu sei q vou morrer, por isso quero dizer pra vc q Vegeta (gritando): Kakarotto seu filho da pta!

(Nota do autor: A Misty falou algo pro Ash, mas vc q tá lendo não vai poder saber o q é pq o Vegeta gritou BEM na hora...)

Ikki: Vou vence!

Juiz: Vamo lá! Misty e Ikki!

Narrador: Misty versus Ikki! Nem precisa dizer quem é q vai vence... Pra falar a verdade nem precisa transmitir...

MERCHAN!

Todos: Nãããão! Sem Merchandise!

Ash: Vai Misty!

Juiz: Começa!

Ikki: Aaaaaaaaaave Fênix!

Falhou!

Misty: Vaai Corsola!

Corsola: COOOOORSOLA!

Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

Corsola desmaia!

Misty: Vaaai Starmie!

Starmie: HÉÉÉA!

Ikki: Aaaaaave Fênix!

Starmie desmaia tb...

Misty: Vaaaai Psyduck!

Psyduck: PSYYYY?

Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

Psyduck desmaia tb! Ikki vence!

Ikki: Aêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê!

No camarim...

Ikki: Eu venci!

Misty: Seus Pokémons de merda! Vô jogar eles fora...

Ash: Não, Misty... vc foi ótima! E eu queria dizer q Vegeta (gritando): Vô te mata viado!

(Nota do autor: Caramba, o Vegeta zicou de novo BEM quando o Ash ia fazer uma declaração...)

Misty: Q lindo! Vc é muito Vegeta (gritando): PUTO DESGRAÇADO! VÔ TE MATA!

(Nota do autor: Hoje o Vegeta tá deixando todo mundo pé-frio)

Lucas: Pára de gritar Vegeta!

Juiz: Téa e Tenchi! Vão lutá agora!

Tenchi: Q bom! FINALMENTE EU APARECI NA HISTÓRIA!

Juiz: Q começe!

Tenchi:...

Téa: As cartas do Yugi q eu peguei emprestado...

Juiz: Cartinha vale pegar emprestado!

Tenchi: Ryoooooko! Aeeeeeeka!

Juiz: Q é isso? Ajuda?

Tenchi: E aquele Pégasus... pagou por ajuda...

Juiz: Tá... vale!

Ryoko: Sai Aeka! Quer levar "saquêzada" na testa?

Aeka: Vai sua bêbada! Fica longe do MEU Tenchi!

Tenchi: Ataquem a menina!

Ryoko: HÁÁÁÁ!

Aeka: HÁÁÁÁ!

BOOOM!

Narrador: Q fumaça horrível! O q aconteceu?

Juiz: Tenchi, Ryoko e Aeka são os vencedores!

Ryoko: O q vc vai fazer hoje à noite, "Tenchizinho"?

Aeka (gritando): VAI SAIR COMIGO! (falando suavemente): Né, Tenchi?

Tenchi: Ha...Hehehe...Vou com as duas!

Ryoko e Aeka (gritando): O Q? EU, VC E ESSA PTA AQUI DO LADO? NUNCA!

Narrador: Agora a última luta da primeira rodada!

May: Quem é vc, garotinha?

Sasami: Aquela q vai ganhar d vc...

Juiz: Começa...

Sasami: Háááááááááá!

POF! Golpes em May.

May: Q porcaria! Há!

May, em vez de usar cartinhas, usou a própria mão, mas Sasami aproveitou e desçeu o sarrafo...

POF! POF! POF! Socos em May, até ela desmaiar.

Juiz: Sasami venceu!

E assim foi até a última luta (eu sei q todo mundo tava esperando por isso) q, pra variar, era Goku vs. Vegeta (q, pra variar, TODOS já devem saber QUEM vai vencer... mas não custa nada continuar a ler!)

Juiz: Começa!

Goku: Kaaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaa!

Vegeta: Biiiiiiig Baaaaaang Attack!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Todos sabem q foi muuuuuuuuuuuito forte...

Goku: HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Vegeta: HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ambos se tornam Super Sayajin 1.

Goku: Hááááá!

Vegeta: Hááááá!

De repente, BOOOOOOOOM! Uma explosão gigante...

E quando a fumaça desce...

Juiz: O q? Goku está caído e Vegeta de pé!

Juiz: Vegeta éééééééé ooooooooooooo CAMPEÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Vegeta (sussurando nervoso): Aquele idiota do Kakarotto ME DEIXOU VENCER!

FFFIIIMMMFFFIIIMMM!

Goku: Háhá! Todo mundo pensou q EU ia vencer, mas eu não agüento mais toda vez eu ganho, melhor deixar o ruimzão ganhar uma...

O q realmente aconteceu...

1.ª luta: Vegeta X Dócrates17.ª luta: Vegeta X Shun

2.ª luta: Shun X Boris18.ª luta: Ash X Future Trunks

3.ª luta: Ash X Yugi19.ª luta: Inu Yasha X Tyson

4.ª luta: F. Trunks X Wario20.ª luta: Mario X Miroke

5.ª luta: Inu Yasha X Pégasus21.ª luta: Goku X Bowser

6.ª luta: Tyson X Ryoko22.ª luta: Kagome X Luigi

7.ª luta: Mario X James23.ª luta: Sango X Ikki

8.ª luta: Miroke X Mihoshi24.ª luta: Tenchi X Sasami

9.ª luta: Jesse X Goku

10.ª luta: Crystal X Bowser25.ª luta: Vegeta X Future Trunks

11.ª luta: Max X Kagome26.ª luta: Inu Yasha X Mario

12.ª luta: Luigi X Cell27.ª luta: Goku X Kagome

13.ª luta: Kai X Sango28.ª luta: Ikki X Tenchi

14.ª luta: Misty X Ikki

15.ª luta: Téa X Tenchi29.ª luta: Vegeta X Inu Yasha

16.ª luta: May X Sasami30.ª luta: Goku X Ikki

disputa de 3.º lugar

31.ª luta: Inu Yasha X Ikki

Inu Yasha

FINAL

32.ª luta: Vegeta X Goku

Vegeta

1.º- Vegeta

2.º- Goku

3.º- Inu Yasha

4.º- Ikki

E ASSIM ACABOU UM DIA SUADO, QUER DIZER, 24 PÁGINAS SUADAS!

AGRADECIMENTOS: Eu agradeço a minha irmã Kátia por me ajudar; a amiga dela, a Karina (pq a história dela me motivou) e o irmão da amiga dela, Lucas (sei lá pq)

Mandem sugestões e reviews, dicas para a próxima fic, e-mails para e tb esperem por TORNEIO INTERANIME 2 – O RETORNO DE BABIDI; BREEEEVE!


End file.
